


The Big Question

by SolariaLunar21



Series: The Niall and Liam Chronicles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam has a question to ask Niall and decides to use the video wall to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a couple weeks ago to write this and thought it would fit in well with my already written fic where Niall and Liam come out via Kiss Cam at a New York Knicks game!

Liam has never in his life felt as nervous as he does the night of the final show in Miami. Not because of the show, he stopped being truly nervous about that ages ago. No what has him nervous now is that in a few short hours he's going to propose to Niall, in front of everybody. He knows that he can back out, that he doesn't have to do it just yet and that he definitely doesn't have to do it in front of thousands of screaming fans. But Liam is nothing if not determined and a little case of nerves has never stopped him before.

"Li are you okay?" Liam is snapped out of his daze by Niall who is staring at him with a look of concern.

"Yeah babe I'm fine, just thinking," he says plastering a small smile on his face.

"Bout what?"

"You," he replies using his best smile that he knows always causes Niall, and thousands of girls and the stray boy, to become flustered even though they've been together a couple months shy of two years.

"Always think you're so smooth don't cha," Niall responds but Liam can see the smile fighting to make it's way onto the other boys lips.

"You love me though," he sing songs pulling Niall between his legs so he can kiss him sweetly as his nerves start to drift away.

"God help me but I do," Niall states once the kiss ends.

"Oy love birds stop snogging we have a show to do!" Liam ignores Louis as he leans down to kiss Niall again and gives the older boy the finger at the same time.

"As much as I love this Tommo's right, gotta get in our stage clothes."

"Like we even have stage clothes at this point."

"Don't let Harry hear you say that he's very emphatic that his black shirts he wears on stage are very different than the ones he wears during the day," Niall replies as they walk to wardrobe and join the others as they change.

Soon enough they're in their pre-show huddle heads bent together and arms all intertwined.

"This is it boys last show of our fucking stadium tour can you believe it?" Louis asks as the rest of them cheer and Liam's nerves start to come back with vengeance.

"Let's make it a show they never forget!" Niall exclaims as Liam elbows Harry next to him who’s snickering.

"Hands in men," Liam says.

They complete the second part of the ritual before making their way to their spots and heading on stage as their intro video comes to an end and the opening chords to Midnight Memories boom through the stadium. The show goes a bit archaic earlier on than usual for a final show and Liam blames his nerves that the others seem to be feeding off of.

Niall shoots him more than one look seeming to ask if he's okay but he nods each time smiling back. Though he can't help but become a bit distracted the closer they get to the big moment. He's sure the fans notice but he knows by the end of the show they'll all know why. "Getting nervous?" Zayn asks as they stand off to the side as Niall and Harry banter for the crowd while the sound techs deal with a feedback issue.

"A bit yeah," he answers with a shrug as he fiddles with this in-ears.

"He'll say yes you know."

"Course I know," he replies incredulous. That's the only part of this that Liam is positive of. He knows that they're young but he doesn't care, Niall's it for him and he knows he's it for Niall the slightly younger boy has said as much to Liam on multiple occasions. Zayn claps him on the back as they get the go ahead and the show moves on.

The time for the Instagram video question segment of the show comes all to quickly for him. He's always run this section of the show so he knows when he hands it over to Harry after the second question that Niall will know that something is going on.

"Thank you for that fantastic question girls but I'm going to have to turn this over to my good friend Mr. Harry Styles so I can go take a quick wee break," he jogs quickly up the ramp earning a slap on the arse from Louis as he does and into the quick change area below the stage. Caroline is there already with the shirt and jeans he'd picked out for this occasion as he strips out of his sweaty clothes.

"You brought the ring right?" He asks as he finishes with the buttons on his shirt.

"Course I brought the ring you paranoid boy," she says handing him the small black box that holds the custom ring he had designed. It's a simple silver but has three diamonds inlaid in the center, the special part is that they're made to look like the Irish flag. "Better get back out there lover boy sounds like Harry's making the final introduction," he nods as he pockets the box and heads back up onstage just as Harry sends them to the fourth and final question. Liam watches as his own face pops up on the screen and the stadium screams.

"Hi everybody my name is Liam and I'm a huge fan of all of you but um my question is actually only for Niall." The video version of him starts to say as the crowd starts to quiet a little. Liam watches intently as his video self continues and the place goes almost silent except for a low buzz, "but see I've got a bit of stage fright so um can I have the rest of you boys help me out?"

His video self asks as one by one the boys, who have steadily drifted away from where they were huddled on the catwalk, all grab the poster boards that Liam and Zayn made the night before and have been placed face down near the main part of the stage. The whole time this is happening Liam has kept his gaze away from where Niall is standing in the middle of the catwalk, but now shifts his gaze there. Niall's staring at him with a look of confusion just as video Liam speaks one more time,

"Niall if you could shift your focus to Harry please?"

The feed cuts out of the video then and instead the wall shows the image of Harry holding his piece of poster board the side with wording still facing his body. Liam steps in the line the others have formed as they walk towards Niall before Harry stops in front of him and with a grin flips his poster over. On the board in big orange letters is the word WILL, Liam watches as Niall's eyes take in the word the confusion slowly bleeding out just as Harry moves around and behind him.

Zayn steps up then flipping his board so the large YOU is facing Niall. Liam watches as Zayn lowers his board and quickly reaches forward to ruffle Niall's hair before moving out of the way. Louis is up next and Liam's heart starts to beat harder in his chest because he knows the second Louis flips the board around that the last bit of confusion as to what is going on will leave Niall's eyes. Liam doesn't even notice that that happens until the stadium almost explodes in screams as the bright green MARRY gets projected on the screen.

It's Liam's turn then as he finally steps in front of Niall their eyes locking together as he flips his board around so the ME? is visible. Liam barely has a moment to brace himself before he has an armful of Niall as the other boy nods and whispers yes over and over into his neck. Liam pulls Niall's lips up to his own and kisses him with everything he has the roar of crowd barely registering with him.

He pulls back from the kiss to fumble with the box as he takes the ring out holding it in front of Niall's eyes who offers Liam his hand that Liam now sees is shaking slightly. After he slips the ring on he pulls Niall into a hug before he lifts him slightly and spins them around laughing with joy. Louis is suddenly beside them then with a wide grin on his face as he hands Liam is microphone. Liam takes it in hand pulling Niall into his side as he raises it too his lips and speaks.

"He said yes!" He yells even though it's fairly obvious what Niall's answer was but the crowd goes crazy just the same.

Liam knows they have a show to finish so it's with a bit of reluctance that he removes his arms from Niall's waist but he smiles when Niall intertwines their fingers together instead and he can feel the cold metal of Niall's ring as a reminder of what just happened. The rest of the show passes in a blur as all he wants is to get Niall back to the hotel and into bed as quickly as possible.

They have to attend the after party like usual which includes a toast of congratulations for them but they make their exit as soon as they can. Finally they stumble through the door of their room and onto the bed giggling and laughing as they kiss and remove clothes.

"What do you want?" Liam asks softly once their naked and he reaches up to stroke the side of Niall's face where he hovers above him.

"Wanna be inside ya, please babe? Wanna show ya how happy I am," Niall answers just as quiet and Liam nods before connecting their lips again.

It's all a bit of a blur then as Niall preps him slowly. The other boy hits all the spots that make Liam a babbling mess of pleasure and he gasps out not from pain but from ecstasy when Niall finally enters his body. Niall's thrusts are deep but languid, neither of them are in a hurry for this to end. The only sounds in the room are their soft moans and Liam's own breathless voice as he groans Niall's name when he hits his prostate.

"Open your eyes love," Niall asks him lowly on his next thrust in. Liam does as he asks and let's his eyes flutter open gasping when they connect with Niall's bright blue ones. He becomes overwhelmed with love then because everything he's feeling is reflected right back at him. Liam has never felt more safe or loved than he does right then. Being with Niall, knowing deep in his soul that this is who he's going to spend his life with sends him tumbling over the edge. Niall must follow suit shortly after because when Liam comes back to himself he can feel Niall's release inside of him.

"That was amazing," he gasps and he feels Niall smile into his neck where he's tucked his head. They lay there like that for a few more minutes before the cum on Liam's stomach starts to become itchy. Silently they disentangle themselves from each other and get into the shower together.

"You asked me to marry you," Niall says later as they lay in bed both fighting sleep as they trade soft kisses.

"Mmm yeah I did," he yawns closing his eyes and cuddling a little closer.

"We're getting married Li."

"Yeah we are," he states cracking his eyes open a bit a smile to match his own on Niall's lips when he does.

"Gonna be all over the internet."

"Don't care, do you?"

"Nope," Niall states and Liam connects their lips again before pulling back and whispering, "Love you."

"Love you too," Niall replies and with that they drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it let me know what you thought! And also come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/) if you so choose <3


End file.
